Nicotina
by Dana Norram
Summary: A guerra acabou. Harry sobreviveu. Draco sobreviveu. Mas não há mais nada que os faça querer seguir em frente... ou há? // SLASH // HarryxDraco // COMPLETA
1. Parte I

**Avisos:** Fumar provoca cancêr de pulmão, impotência sexual, mal-hálito e um monte de outras coisas que eu não me lembro... mas que são chatas a beça! Ah sim, este fic além de ser **SLASH** (homens se agarrando e fazendo coisas que até Deus duvida) também é **ANGST**, ou seja, não tem ceninhas cutes-cutes com borboletas, passarinhos verdes e crianças felizes. Se você não gosta de ficar pensando em quanto a sua miserável existência é tão desprezível quanto um verme cego ou em como acha asqueroso ver dois varões (que para quem não sabe trata-se de uma palavra para designar homens, ô mente poluída!) rolando na cama, bem, é melhor dar meia volta. AGORA. Eu não admito, não aceito reclamações de gente ignorante e analfabeta! Pela última vez: Você foi avisado. Para aqueles com frieza e curiosidade o suficiente: Boa leitura e beijim no corpo da Tia Dana! ;)

* * *

**Nicotina  
**por Dana Norram

Harry assistiu a fina e esbranquiçada nuvem de fumaça tremeluzir quietamente no ar. Então com uma nova tragada jogou um pouco mais dela para fora, através das narinas ligeiramente dilatadas.

Suspirou, sentindo o cheiro ocre impregnar-se ao ambiente e sorriu meio de lado, esmagando o que restava de seu cigarro no cinzeiro pousado sobre o criado-mudo.

_"Hum..."_

Prendendo a respiração, Harry estancou os dedos no ar e voltou seus olhos para aquele que estava adormecido em seu peito.

Cabelos loiros desalinhados e uma face pálida, ligeiramente corada pelo frio.

Mãos delicadas moveram-se sobre o tórax nu de Harry e ainda em seu sono, o jovem se aconchegou um pouco mais.

O moreno sorriu de leve e cuidadosamente passou uma das mãos sobre os ombros magros, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Apoiando-se contra o encosto da cama, Harry fechou os olhos e sem querer começou se recordar de como chegara ali...

**_(...)_**

Havia bebido bastante. Mas não estava bêbado.

Ajeitando o casaco, Harry passou a mão por seus revoltos cabelos, no momento um tanto úmidos por causa da garoa. Estava muito escuro. Devia ser bem tarde mas era impossível ter certeza - esquecera o relógio em casa. Andava muito distraído ultimamente... muito distraído...

Continuou seu caminho a esmo durante vários minutos, mas _sabia_ aonde ia. Já tinha estado lá antes, apenas uma vez e _daquela_ vez sim, podia dizer que bebera feito um gambá! Sequer lembrava-se de como era o rapaz com que tinha dormido... loiro, moreno, ruivo, negro... como se importasse. Para ele ou para Harry. Eram apenas garotos de programa. Rostos bonitos, mas sem nome ou uma mera sombra de dignidade.

As ruas mal iluminadas davam uma sensação de impotência e o bruxo sentiu-se tentado em puxar sua varinha e murmurar um _'lumus'_ ali mesmo. Claro que agora já tinha permissão de usá-la quando bem entendesse. Aliás, há muito que deixara de ser apenas um adolescente revoltado...

_Muitas coisas aconteceram. Muitos morreram. Mas a guerra acabou._

E eu sobrevivi.

Mas Harry não queria pensar nos próprios problemas. Queria somente ir até aquele bendito bordel, escolher um bom rapaz e passar uma noite agradável, sem se preocupar com que aconteceria em sua vida no dia seguinte.

Viu um casal de namorados passar apressado, abraçando-se na tentativa de fugir do frio. Sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga.

Inveja.

_Será que um dia teria alguém para compartilhar daquela cumplicidade?_ Provavelmente não...

Voldemort estava acabado. Mas ele conseguira. Pregara seu maldito nome como ferro em brasa na mente de mais de uma geração. Muitos ainda olhavam por cima do ombro durante a noite, com medo de que um comensal saltasse da escuridão para atacá-lo. Muitos continuariam chorando as mortes da guerra, mas não Harry...

O menino que sobreviveu não tinha mais lágrimas a derramar. Tudo... finalmente acabara.

Harry escutou um latino solitário ecoar em algum beco e respirando fundo, procurou não pensar em _quem_ aquele som lhe lembrava. Era passado.

_Fantasmas já esquecidos... não me assombrem mais uma vez..._

Parou numa esquina, olhando para os lados com atenção. A garoa fina e enrregelante descia em camadas grossas, procurando arrancar-lhe a vontade de seguir em frente, embaçando sua visão. Harry a ignorou, simplesmente tirando os óculos do rosto e secando-os demoradamente no casaco antes de retomar a caminhada.

A rua deserta, escura e úmida parecia inóspita, mas Harry não se importava. Harry não sentia medo.

Harry Potter não tinha mais nada a perder.

Depois de vários minutos finalmente alcançou a casa em questão. A fachada era pequena, um pouco suja e mal iluminada por meia dúzia de lâmpadas coloridas já nas últimas, ameaçando apagar-se de uma hora para outra debaixo daquela garoa. Não havia qualquer placa que identificasse a casa, apenas um enorme segurança - três vezes maior e mais largo do que Harry - parado junto à porta, denunciava a natureza daquele lugar.

Não havia necessidade de mostrar qualquer documento ao leão-de-chácara. Harry simplesmente lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante, sem qualquer sombra de medo ou dúvida e entrou no recinto olhando para os lados, tentando se lembrar com clareza dos passos que dera ali noutra ocasião.

_Porque estivera aqui daquela vez? Não... não se lembrava... e de qualquer forma... não importava mais..._

Espremendo-se entre os vários homens do salão e sem dar atenção ao olhar comprido que alguns deles lhe lançavam, Harry alcançou uma mesa vazia e sentou-se nela, colocando os cotovelos sobre a superfície e enterrando o rosto nas mãos, como se uma dor de cabeça tivesse lhe atacado subitamente.

Inspirou fundo, decidindo se esperaria ser abordado ou se ia por conta própria até o balcão tomar um _drink_, enquanto escolheria sua companhia a dedo.

Ficou por quase um minuto assim, quando as vozes, o som de risadas e de copos sendo batidos contra mesas se misturaram, resultando num único ruído alto e constante. Irritante.

_Doentio._

E foi no meio de todo aquele barulho desconexo que Harry escutou alguém parar atrás dele. Podia sentir o corpo quente antes mesmo que um par de mãos aparentemente delicadas, lhe tocassem nos ombros. Enrijeceu na cadeira e ergueu a cabeça, escutando uma voz rouca se dirigir a ele.

"Procurando companhia?"

"Se você es..." mas sua voz morreu antes de chegar à boca. Tão logo virou o corpo, Harry resistiu ao desejo de coçar os olhos para ter certeza de que estava enxergando bem.

Não era apenas um belo rapaz aproximadamente da sua idade, dono de um par de olhos cinzas arregalados, quase saltando de um rosto pálido, fino e pontudo emoldurado por cabelos loiros platinados cuidadosamente penteados. Não... não era apenas para isso que Harry olhava...

O que via era uma algo que fazia parte de seu passado. Passado que ele achava ter esquecido.

Ter enterrado.

O rapaz também ficara mudo e apenas quando Harry conseguiu desenrolar a língua e murmurar um baixo _"Malfoy?"_ que o jovem se mexeu, parecendo ter sido despertado de um sonho ruim. Parecendo que acordara para um pesadelo.

Soltando-se de Harry o jovem cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esboçando um sorriso deprimido. Suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas e ele baixou o tom de voz quando falou num tom ríspido e cortante.

"Que diabos faz aqui, Potter?!"

_Continua._

* * *

**NdA: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... minha primeira HD (disco rígido, CD-Rom... ok, piada horrivel, sorry), que emoção! E então, meninas (e meninos) continuo... ou não continuo? Este aqui eu prometo, juro de pés juntos que vou atualizar rápido - até porque já tenho a história todinha na cabeça!

Ah, fic dedicada a minha querida Bellinha (Daphne), que já está ficando mal-acostumada! Foi ela quem me passou um fic HD que me inspirou para escrever este SÉCULOS atrás e também, sempre me indicou fics dos dois. Não morro de amores, mas slash sempre é bem-vindo... menos com o James no meio! D:

* * *

**Harry Potter**, suas frescuras e personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**. Agora... esta triste fanfic me pertence e eu vou fazer miséria da vidinha infeliz daquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la ao postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. Gostou? Quer colocar no seu site? Blog? Fórum? Me mande um e-mail, bolas! Não se esqueça: Plágio é crime.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Um homem qualquer passou próximo a Draco lhe acotovelando devido ao pouco espaço entre as mesas. O rapaz resmungou debaixo da própria respiração, mas logo voltou os olhos para Harry. Este ainda o encarava com incredulidade estampada na face. Passara-se quase um minuto inteiro, mas o moreno não havia respondido sua pergunta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" foi o que saiu, antes que Harry pudesse segurar a língua ou pensar numa abordagem melhor.

O loiro rodou os olhos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito magro. "Acho que perguntei primeiro".

Harry esboçou um rápido e quase inexistente sorriso. Então ergueu uma das mãos, indicando a cadeira desocupada a sua frente.

Draco olhou para o assento e com o nariz empinado perguntou em voz baixa, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém ouvisse: "O que o faz pensar que eu me sentaria com você, Potter?"

_Certas coisas não mudam._

"Talvez o fato de que ainda pouco você me ofereceu sua companhia, Malfoy".

Uma ligeira e triste risada foi a resposta de Draco, que não olhava nos olhos do bruxo moreno.

"Claro, você também pode ir ver se algum outro _trouxa_ está interessado nos seus serviços..."

Parecendo avaliar a proposta com repentina atenção, Draco suspirou de forma pesada e longa. Então, ainda sem olhar para Harry, deu três passos e ocupou a cadeira indicada, conservando os braços cruzados e um ar esnobe na face.

"Acho que o motivo de minha presença aqui é um tanto quanto óbvia, Draco..." disse Harry, apoiado o rosto numa das mãos. "Agora, é sua vez".

Os lábios finos do rapaz se transformaram numa única e estreita linha. Ele sentou-se ainda mais ereto na cadeira e olhou para baixo, respirando rápido. Harry aproveitou seu silêncio para examiná-lo com mais atenção.

Nunca vira Draco em trajes de trouxa antes e não ia negar que o novo visual até que lhe caia bem. Uma calça comprida de cor azul escura, camisa branca bem passada e um colete da mesma cor que as calças completava o conjunto. Ele também deixara o cabelo crescer um pouco - os fios loiros caindo delicadamente sobre os olhos cinzas.

Podia ser impressão sua, mas o loiro parecia decididamente cansado e não parava de olhar para os lados a cada segundo - em constante alerta.

O que teria acontecido a seu ex-colega de escola para acabar num lugar como este? O nobre, esnobe, rico e loiro herdeiro dos Malfoy parecia ter tido um destino cruel... _não?_

Seria a punição por todas as coisas terríveis que o rapaz fizera no passado? Pelos anos em rondara a vida de Harry e seus amigos, tornando-a cada vez mais insuportável apenas com sua presença?

_Ele merecia._

Cada brincadeira perversa estava gravada na mente de Harry, mas o menino que sobreviveu não queria recordar-se delas. Tinha passado. Tudo tinha sido superado. Deveria esquecer. Completamente.

Draco continuava em silêncio, os olhos fixos nalgum ponto da mesa. Podia ser uma mancha na toalha ou estaria olhando para o cinzeiro? Estaria pensando no que dizer? Em como se livrar de Harry? Harry deveria insistir... descobrir o que acontecera...

_Ou não?_

Escutou um novo suspiro e Draco voltara os olhos para ele. Mas ele continuava calado.

_Até quando?_

"Tem fogo?" perguntou o loiro de repente, tirando um maço de cigarros do bolso.

Harry sorriu. Já era alguma coisa.

"Eu poderia usar minha varinha..." respondeu Harry e Draco deixou a boca pender de leve, mas o que o bruxo tirou do casaco não foi uma varinha e sim um inocente e prateado isqueiro. Acendeu-o e o estendeu a Draco, que se debruçou na mesa com um cigarro nos lábios.

Com uma tragada a ponta se acendeu e soltando uma nuvem esbranquiçada no ar, Draco afastou o corpo, recostando-se ao espaldar da cadeira.

"Há quanto tempo começou a fumar?" perguntou Harry curioso, também acendendo um para si.

Draco deu os ombros de leve. Seus olhos cinzas continuavam atentos. Alertas.

"Há pouco tempo. Não é de todo ruim, sabe? Acaba tornando-se um tipo de defesa..."

O cenho de Harry se franziu. "...defesa?"

Batendo as cinzas sem pressa, Draco sorriu meio de lado e ergueu uma sobrancelha, ocultando-a entre os fios loiros de sua franja. Seus olhos brilhavam de leve, agora com uma ponta de malícia neles, como se finalmente estivesse em território conhecido e soubesse exatamente como se portar.

"_Defesa_, Potter. Com um cigarro nas mãos dizemos bastante coisa... sem dizer uma só palavra, sabe? Dizemos: _cuidado, fique longe de mim._ Ou... _se afaste, você pode se queimar._ E claro... _olhe bem nos meus olhos, eu não presto"_.

Rindo-se ligeiramente Draco continuou, indiferente ao olhar confuso que Harry lhe lançava. "Fale a verdade, Potter... Se você estivesse perdido, no meio da noite e encontrasse dois homens exatamente com a mesma aparência, contudo um deles fumando e o outro não. Para qual dos dois você iria pedir ajuda primeiro?"

Foi a vez de Harry rir-se.

"Faz sentido". Disse dando uma tragada.

Draco tirou alguns fios da frente dos olhos e terminou com seu cigarro, amassando a bituca inútil no cinzeiro de vidro vagabundo.

"Um pouco. Quando se vive nesse meio, você aprende algumas coisas..."

Sem saber o que responder, Harry mudou de assunto. "Sabe, é estranho conversar com você assim... numa boa. Sem escutá-lo fazer comentários sardônicos a cada três palavras".

Sorrindo ligeiramente, o loiro perguntou em voz baixa: "Sente falta daquilo?"

Harry franziu novamente o cenho. Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira, olhando fundo nos olhos de Draco, que não piscou enquanto era observado.

"Não". Respondeu com pura franqueza. "Eu penso que gosto deste _novo_ Draco..."

"Então..." uma voz lhes interrompeu bruscamente. Harry viu o loiro ofegar, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, o apertando com força. "Parece que meu pequeno loiro encontrou um velho amigo, por que não o apresenta, Draco?"

_Continua._

* * *

**NdA: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 13 REVIEWS?! (Dana dançando feliz) Eu NUNCA recebi _tantas _reviews num único cap. de fic ("Não pare de Dançar" NÃO conta pq é capítulo único)... vocês curtem mesmo esses dois? Draco e Harry? Eu até leio, mas não sou muitooo fã não. Fico até meio cabreira assim... vocês não gostam das minhas S/R? ;-;

Mas agora falando sério: MUITO OBRIGADA! Fiquei tão feliz que eis aqui a Parte II. Espero que todos gostem! Comentem mais e... quem sabe eu não atualizo mais rápido, também? É uma troca justa, não? XD


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

O estranho na verdade não era tão estranho assim. Harry lembrava-se vagamente daquele rosto chupado e vermelho. Dos cabelos castanhos e opacos. Ele o vira em sua primeira e última visita àquele... _estabelecimento_, vários meses atrás. Harry achou decididamente engraçado recordar-se daquele senhor, mas não do rapaz com quem passara a noite. De fato chegou a rir-se, arrancando um olhar surpreso do homem e também de Draco.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Draco num tom de voz delicadamente preocupado e hesitante.

Harry segurou uma nova risada e ergueu uma das mãos, como se pedisse desculpas por sua falta de jeito.

"Parece que seu amigo me acha divertido, menino Draco..." comentou o homem com um sorriso que não se estendia a seus olhos negros e argutos.

As mãos que mais uma vez apertaram os ombros de Draco pareciam-se com garras de um abutre de tão magras. O loiro lançou um olhar quase suplicante a Harry.

"De modo algum" disse com firmeza levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o homem de rosto chupado. "Sou Harry Potter".

Baixando o olhar para a mão que lhe era oferecida, o homem correu seus olhos pelo rosto repentinamente sério de Harry. Parecendo registrar seus traços atentamente. Então mirou a cicatriz em forma de raio e seu rosto se desanuviou.

"Recordo-me do senhor..." disse ele apertando a mão. "Devo acrescentar que é um prazer tê-lo novamente em nossa casa, não é Draco?" assim que soltou Harry, o homem voltou a apertar os ombros do loiro com força. Aquilo causou um estranho calafrio em Harry.

"A propósito... chame-me de Norton. É como todos me conhecem por aqui..."

Harry fez um rápido movimento com a cabeça, assentindo. Agora sabia porque não se esquecera do homem. Ele lhe provocava uma sensação de sufocamento. Era um pouco parecido com o efeito que os dementadores lhe causavam, mas Harry duvidava que puxar sua varinha e berrar _Expecto Patronus_ adiantasse de alguma coisa...

Draco tinha os olhos voltados para a mesa, abrindo a boca de leve a todo instante em que Norton lhe apertava. O rapaz loiro abaixara as mãos e se segurava com força na cadeira. Parecia que tinha medo de cair, de se mexer.

"Então... se não se importa, Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de levar o menino aqui comigo... posso lhe arranjar outro que esteja..."

"Não".

Ambos - Norton e Draco - fitaram Harry com atenção. O primeiro parecia apenas curioso com a recusa, o segundo, espantado.

"Na verdade, eu estava tendo um animado papo com Draco, Sr. Norton".

Norton contorceu seu rosto chupado diante daquele suave atrevimento. Ele inspirou fundo e por fim acabou sorrindo de um modo medíocre.

"Esses rapazes não estão aqui para conversar, Sr. Potter. Estão aqui para trabalhar. Então se não se importa..."

Harry sorriu maldosamente e sem dizer uma palavra, abriu a carteira tirando uma quantia que lhe pareceu suficiente. Então jogou as notas sobre a mesa com displicência.

"Isso é o bastante?" perguntou ajeitando o casaco e voltando a se sentar.

Norton pareceu ofendido e fez uma careta. Draco conservava seus olhos cinzas ligeiramente arregalados. Harry estava calmo e dono de si. Nunca dera a ter medo de cara feia e não era agora que ia começar...

"Ah não é...?" perguntou casualmente, fazendo menção de apanhar a carteira outra vez, mas Norton parou-lhe abruptamente, colocando a mão sobre a sua. Harry sentiu os dedos frios sobre a pele e rangeu os dentes.

"Por favor, Sr. Potter... nunca foi conhecido por ser ganancioso. Isso basta, claro. Mas se quiser dormir com o rapaz, _bem_... teremos que rever o valor..."

Sentindo cada vez mais nojo daquele homem, Harry forçou os cantos de seus lábios para cima e disse: "De certo que sim".

Norton apanhou as notas e rapidamente guardou-as dentro de seu terno. Draco aparentemente prendia a respiração, sem atrever-se dar um único pio - parecia que ele já conhecia o ritual e que se preparava mentalmente para suportá-lo.

"Agora se me dão licença..." Norton se abaixou e segurou o rosto de Draco entre seus dedos, fazendo com o rapaz o encarasse. "Até mais tarde, meu querido". Complementou com um sorriso malicioso, em seguida apertando seus lábios finos contra boca fechada do loiro.

Harry precisou segurar-se nas bordas da mesa para não voar na garganta do homem ou mesmo puxar sua varinha e azará-lo. Draco suportou tudo sem clamar, embora seu rosto tenha se contorcido violentamente. Com um último olhar a Harry, Norton deu as costas e se afastou em direção à outra mesa.

O moreno respirou fundo e encarou Draco, que tinha uma expressão de repulsa no rosto pálido. Harry não pode se conter e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

"Como você agüenta? Você é um..." ele baixou o tom para quase um sussurro. "... um _bruxo_. Não precisa se submeter a esse tipo de coisa!"

De fato a idéia de Draco Malfoy tão submisso lhe soava estranha demais. Aquele a sua frente não era o sonserino que conhecera. E se por um lado _isso_ fosse bom, Harry esperava que nem tudo tivesse sido tirado da personalidade do loiro...

Uma risada baixa lhe chamou de volta a mesa.

Piscando os olhos, viu Draco balançar a cabeça de leve, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam num sorrisinho enviesado.

"Há certas _coisas_, Potter que até podem parecer simples..." seu rosto deformou-se numa expressão amarga. "...mas não são".

Harry engoliu em seco.

"Há ocasiões... em que você não tem escolha". Volveu Draco tirando mais um cigarro do maço. Harry automaticamente estendeu o isqueiro para ele.

"Não posso acreditar que esteja preso aqui, Draco..."

O loiro pareceu sorrir, mas seus olhos estavam vazios.

"Não por correntes, nem por magia ou contratos... eu... eu..." ele pareceu hesitar por um segundo, tragando o cigarro longamente antes de continuar. "Eu estou aqui por que quero..."

"Ninguém _quer_ ser humilhado, Draco..." interrompeu Harry descrente.

Draco rodou os olhos.

"Eu estou aqui por que quero continuar livre, Potter".

Harry deixou a boca pender rapidamente. Repentinamente ele tentava raciocinar. _Livre?_ Harry tinha sinceras duvidas de que Draco tivesse muito poder de decisão e liberdade dentro daquelas paredes, a não ser se queria seu _drink_ com ou sem gelo...

"Livre? Mas livre do quê?" perguntou com o cenho franzido e viu Draco inspirar fundo, antes de responder num novo sussurro:

"Azkaban".

_Continua._

* * *

**N.A: **Ahhh... teve menos reviews (foram 12)... ;_; tá errado! Eu quero 13 dinovo! Não vou mais atualizar... (::Dana cruza os braços e vira o corpo::) Brincadeira, eu ainda estou muito feliz com todos esses comentários... MUITO, MUUUUITO OBRIGADA!!! :D


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Durante os minutos que se seguiram, Harry tentou lembrar-se com clareza de _todos_ os acontecimentos a respeito do fim da segunda guerra. As pessoas que tinham sido presas... e _condenadas_. Obviamente nomes muito conhecidos seus estavam naquela lista, mas não...

Ele não se lembrava de Draco Malfoy entre os destinados a uma estádia permanente na Ilha Prisão.

Não fazia sentido. Que o loiro e sua família nunca tivessem sido conhecidos por seu comportamento exemplar não era segredo - e não, Harry não queria lembrar-se do pai de Draco, o culpado de muitas de suas desgraças pessoais. - Mas mesmo assim... _Azkaban_? Que Draco fizera de tão sério... que escapara de seu conhecimento?

Harry encarou com firmeza o rosto de Draco, olhando-o nos olhos cinzas azulados. Que aqueles olhos tinham visto as mãos delicadas cometerem de tão cruel? Malfoy também o olhava nos olhos, sua expressão triste e constrangida. Difícil era dizer o motivo _real_ daquele constrangimento - seria pelo quê Draco acabara de lhe contar ou... por todas as humilhações que ele sofrera na frente de Harry poucos instantes atrás? – Na frente de _Harry Potter_... aquele que por tantos anos fora seu inimigo nº1. Talvez uma fusão de ambos fosse uma boa resposta.

O último Potter sabia que não deveria sentir pena, que Draco jamais apreciaria esse tipo de sentimento, mas... o mais podia sentir ao mirar aquele jovem pálido, triste, quieto e assustado?

Compaixão? Misericórdia? _Piedade?_

"Você me olha como se eu fosse feito de vidro, Potter. Não se preocupe... não pretendo me desfazer em cacos aqui na sua frente".

__

Draco era alguém de alma quebrada - e Harry queria descobrir o porquê. Talvez fosse sua natureza sempre heróica, querendo resolver os problemas de todos... querendo salvar o mundo.

Mas talvez fosse apenas porque _queria_. Porque _aquilo_ o deixaria em paz consigo mesmo.

"Como você veio parar aqui?" repetiu a pergunta de quase meia hora atrás, quando eles tinham iniciado aquela conversa tão peculiar.

O loiro revirou os olhos, agitando o cigarro nas mãos de modo nervoso.

"Já lhe disse, Potter. Estou aqui para continuar livre... muitos podem ter acabado naquela prisão de lunáticos, mas eu não."

"Mas o quê... o quê você fez... para ser condenado a Azkaban?" perguntou Harry em voz baixa.

Draco pareceu muito incomodado com a pergunta. Mais incomodado do que ficara com as mãos de Norton sobre seus ombros. Ele não parava de olhar para os lados, procurando qualquer assunto para distrair Harry, quando sentiu algo quente sobre sua mão estendida na mesa.

Ao baixar os olhos, Draco deixou a boca pender de leve.

A mão de Harry, muito mais morena e sadia, segurava-se firmemente na sua, entrelaçando os dedos dele com os seus.

Draco ergueu o rosto, sem palavras, as bochechas coradas como se tivesse bebido uma dose de conhaque puro de uma só vez.

"Me conte, Draco".

Draco puxou sua mão debaixo da de Harry e enfiou-a no colo, na outra o cigarro aceso ainda agitava-se de leve, a fumaça subindo trêmula e esbranquiçada, uma sombra pálida dando uma atmosfera fantasmagórica ao ambiente.

O bruxo moreno assistiu Draco respirar fundo e engolir em seco algumas vezes antes de começar seu relato. Num tom baixo e calmo. Medroso.

"Não deve ser novidade para você que minha família tinha (e ainda tem) inimigos, Potter. Muitos deles por acaso são ilustres colegas _seus_, eu acrescentaria". disse ele com uma pontada levíssima de sarcasmo que logo desapareceu. "E uma família sem ter quem a proteja pode vir tornar-se alvo fácil de seus inimigos... Há alguns meses, certos _elementos_ conseguiram entrar em nossa propriedade e digamos que ouve alguma resistência de minha mãe e claro... de mim. Eles eram muitos, mas no entanto... eu consegui acabar com a raça de um deles".

Harry prendeu a respiração rapidamente. Agora se lembrava. Mas achava - na verdade tinha quase certeza - de que tudo não passara de um boato sem qualquer fundamento. Os Malfoy tinha sido suficientemente humilhados nesta segunda guerra - _e com razão_, pensou Harry - mas não havia sentido em provocar uma nova briga com os poucos que restaram da família, ou mesmo um ataque _covarde_ a uma viúva e um rapaz. Por piores que eles fossem!

"Você vê então... na verdade nem sei se há alguma ordem de prisão contra mim... só sei que o sujeito caiu duro, com uma _Avada Kedrava _bem no meio das fuças!" Draco riu-se ligeiramente, relembrando a cena. "Chamam-nos de bruxos das trevas, bem... deveriam estar esperando que os receberíamos com as três maldições nas mãos, certo?"

Não pode deixar de sentir uma ligeira irritação com aquele tom jocoso e displicente, afinal Harry tivera mais de um ente querido morto por aquelas duas simples palavras. _Mas daquela vez era diferente... _- uma vozinha inquietante lhe disse - _Draco fez isso para se defender, para sobreviver... até mesmo você já a usou antes..._

"Você deveria tentar explicar ao ministério..." disse Harry, mas calou-se tão logo viu o sorriso enviesado na face que Draco torcia numa careta desgostosa.

"Ah o ministério..." ele sorriu maliciosamente, rodando os olhos outra vez. "Fudge pode não ser mais o manda chuva, Potter, mas algo continua podre por lá... qualquer um que tenha ouro pode ganhar a confian..."

"Até onde eu sei... vocês não são exatamente uma família sem posses, Draco". interrompeu Harry sem paciência.

As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram.

"Deveria saber que a guerra acertou seriamente as nossas finanças, Potter. Ser um Malfoy hoje não é exatamente uma vantagem, muito menos motivo de orgulho... mas isso não faz mais diferença... agora, o que houve com seus amigos, Potter? Parece que nem está mais em contato com nenhum deles..."

Harry deixou escapar um "oh" de surpresa. _Suas atitudes estariam sendo tão transparentes assim?_

"De fato... não".

O sorriso no rosto de Draco era simples, mas franco. "Eu entendo. Parece que temos algo em comum afinal..." ele baixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos. "Somos dois fugitivos de nossos próprios mundos. Eu... temendo a prisão... a vergonha... mas e você, Harry Potter? Do que _você_ foge?"

Harry não sabia exatamente da onde viera sua resposta, contudo as palavras fluíram tão normalmente que pareciam já fazer parte de si.

"De mim, Draco Malfoy. Do fantasma de Harry Potter... do herói que salvou o mundo. Do menino que sobreviveu".

Os lábios de Draco entreabriram-se, mas ele assistiu Harry em silêncio.

_Continua.

* * *

_

**NdA: **QUATORZE! (::dança feliz::) Tá certo que desta vez vcs ficaram uma semana inteirasem capítulo novo... então, mexam-se se quiserem a próxima atualização rapidinho, viram? ;)


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

Por quanto tempo os dois jovens bruxos ficaram apenas se encarando era difícil dizer. De fato, alguns dos presentes chegaram a lhe lançar olhares atravessados, curiosos com o repentino silêncio naquela mesa... não que qualquer um estivesse prestando atenção na conversa deles, mas era uma atitude pouco comum a um ambiente que deveria ser... _descontraído_. Não carregado de tensão tal como estava.

"Vai me entregar, Potter? Vai dizer aos seus queridos amigos onde o malvado Malfoy está escondido?"

Harry quis sorrir diante do tom de voz debochado e arrastado. Draco devia ter certeza absoluta de que Harry não o entregaria para falar daquela maneira tão despretensiosa - Ligeiramente divertida, talvez. Balançou a cabeça, piscando um olho por de trás dos óculos de aros redondos.

"Não ganha nada com isso... certo? Que bem faria ao santo Potter ver seu antigo inimigo atrás das grades... ver alguém que perdeu tudo o que tinha... que perdeu a própria dignidade... o orgulho. Eh... parece que você não sabe apreciar algo tão frio e doce quanto uma vingança, Potter".

Harry encarou-o ao erguer a cabeça, fazendo Draco se calar repentinamente.

"Está coberto de razão, Draco. Não tenho qualquer motivo para lhe fazer mal agora. Apesar de tudo que já aconteceu e ainda que você ainda mantenha sua guarda levantada..."

"Eu _não_ estou em guarda, Potter". respondeu Draco friamente, sentando-se ereto mais uma vez e estreitando os olhos claros.

O moreno sorriu de leve. Como era estranho ver Draco assustado... como era _bom_ ver Draco submisso. Mas não... não deveria ir tão rápido...

"Por que não usa magia para ir embora... para fugir? Presumo que ainda tenha a sua varinha".

Draco não pareceu entender o motivo daquela repentina mudança de assunto. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando franziu o cenho.

"Curioso justamente _você_ me fazer essa pergunta, Potter. Já se esqueceu de quantas vezes o ministério baixou na sua porta... depois de executar uma mágica?"

Rindo-se, Harry apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa, enquanto com a outra mão, acenava para um dos garçons mais próximos. Um deles perguntou-lhe o que desejava.

"Que vai querer?" virou-se para Draco, que ainda parecia curioso.

"Um licor". respondeu o loiro, ignorando o garçom ao lado deles.

"O mesmo para mim..." disse Harry, observando o garçom anotar os pedidos e se afastar. "Licor... é? Sempre pede algo tão fraco?"

Draco relaxou um pouco mediante o tom de voz divertido do moreno.

"Sempre..." respondeu-lhe olhando meio de lado. "É mais seguro".

"_Mais seguro_..." repetiu Harry, parecendo saborear as palavras. "Agora, quanto a sua afirmação... não, Draco. Eu não me esqueci de todas as vezes que recebi notificações por usar magia fora da escola. Agora você... tão bem quanto eu... deve saber que já passamos desta época, o ministério não pode mais controlar cada gesto que faço com minha varinha..."

Draco deu os ombros e virou o rosto, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa.

"Prefiro não correr o risco". Disse em tom conclusivo.

"Oh..." Harry sorriu. "Eu sempre me esqueço... você é um sonserino, sempre um passo a frente dos precipitados grifinórios, certo? Nunca se deixe levar pelo calor do momento... esteja sempre frio e apático... calculando as ações alheias, sabendo o quê esperar do próximo, estou certo?"

O loiro voltou os olhos para Harry. Tinha um sorriso forçado na face.

"É... você entendeu".

"Eu precisei..." respondeu Harry no instante em que o garçom trazia os dois cálices, se afastando com um meneio assim que deixou as bebidas sobre a mesa. "Conviver com os seus amiguinhos me fez aprender um truque ou dois, Draco".

Tomando o cálice nas mãos, o loiro bebeu um longo gole do licor e inspirou fundo antes de responder.

"Não fale como se isso fosse _minha_ culpa".

Verdadeiramente surpreso, Harry deixou a boca pender de leve. "É isso que pensa... que eu lhe culpo... que eu o responsabilizo?"

"Quem mais? Fui o único que restou. A última mancha na imaculada paz que vocês conquistaram".

"Então é assim que você se vê, Draco? Uma mancha? Algo que deveria ser limpo ou dizimado?"

Um dar de ombros foi tudo que recebeu do loiro. Assistiu-o desviar os olhos outra vez, suspirando. Parecia incomodado. Preocupado. Sentiu que ele queria ir embora. Mas Harry não queria que ele fosse. Queria que Draco ficasse... queria continuar a conversa...

"Você parece distraído..." comentou em tom preocupado.

"Receberei o maior sermão de Norton..." disse o loiro a meia voz, os olhos correndo rapidamente por todo o salão. "Eu deveria estar com algum cliente e não aqui com você..."

"Ah... então é esse o problema?" Harry terminou com seu licor, um sorriso teatralmente cheio de más intenções estampado na face. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão a Draco, que o mirou de modo interrogativo. "Quer me levar até seu quarto, Sr. Malfoy?"

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. Parecia desarmado, mesmo que as palavras tivessem saído firmes quando perguntou: "Então foi para isso que veio?"

A face de Harry ficou repentinamente séria.

"Sim. Foi para isso que eu vim".

Draco também se levantou e sem segurar a mão que lhe era estendida, o loiro deu as costas para Harry.

"Faça o favor de me acompanhar, Sr. Potter".

__

Continua.

* * *

**NdA.** 13! Tá, não foi 14 como da última vez, mas tuuudo bem. Estamos numa boa média. Eu nunca recebi tantos comentários antes... tô tão boba. Mas não parem não, viram? Acostumaram mal, então agora... Aliás, mil perdões pela "demora". Essa foi a última semana de expediente na editora e eu mal tinha tempo para RESPIRAR, quanto mais escrever fics. Sorry! Sorry! E para aqueles que acompanhavam AeH, é provável que eu retome a "saga" durante as minhas duas simpáticas semanas de férias, entoum... aguardem surpresas! XD


	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

Harry observou com atenção o lugar em que acabara de entrar. Poderia ser tomado como um modesto quarto de hotel suburbano, não fosse um porta-retrato colocado sobre a penteadeira, repleta de produtos de higiene pessoal. Aqueles pequenos detalhes indicavam que alguém _vivia_ ali.

"Parece que o tal Norton não vai muito com a minha cara..." disse Harry casualmente, deixando que Draco tirasse seu casaco. O loiro estendeu-o com cuidado no encosto de uma cadeira e o fitou por alguns segundos.

"Diz isso pela cara que _ele _fez quando _você _disse que vinha comigo para cá?" Draco riu-se ligeiramente. "Sinto decepcioná-lo, Potter... mas desta vez a culpa é toda minha..."

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender o sorriso maldoso do loiro. "Sua?"

"Norton tem uma estranha obsessão pela minha pessoa". Disse dando os ombros e parecendo um pouco entediado. "Às vezes me pergunto se trepo tão bem quanto dizem..."

A boca de Harry pendeu de leve. Draco sorriu.

"Parece que o escandalizei, Sr. Potter".

"Não." retrucou Harry, sentando-se na beirada da cama de casal antiga e tirando as botas, sem erguer os olhos. "Não, Draco... já o ouvi baixar o nível antes, se esqueceu?"

Draco sabia que Harry se referia as inúmeras vezes em que ele xingara seus pais e amigos. Sentiu uma estranha contração no peito e desviou os olhos.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso..."

Ouviu Harry rir baixo e longamente.

"Esses trouxas devem te tratar muito mal, para estar tão ansioso para dormir comigo, Draco".

O loiro rilhou os dentes e fez menção de sair pela porta. Chegou a virar a maçaneta, mas Harry parou-o bem a tempo, segurando-o pelo braço. Encarou Draco e viu que o rapaz tinha um ar extremamente magoado no rosto pálido.

"Não sou pago para ouvir ofensas, Potter". sibilou ele com amargura, fazendo força para se soltar.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, mas não o soltou. Intimamente pensava se tinha pego pesado demais, mas tinha quase certeza de que Draco já ouvira coisas piores... considerando que levava uma vida como aquela.

"Você quer que eu te peça desculpas?" perguntou Harry com um olhar sério, apertando mais sua mão em torno do braço do loiro.

Draco fez uma careta de dor

"Eu quero que você me solte!"

Harry sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça. Draco era praticamente da sua altura, mas ele parecia tão menor naquele instante, tão abalado e submisso, como um pequeno pássaro que batera contra uma vidraça e fora apanhado por uma mão humana.

O loiro ofegou, sentindo a outra mão de Harry segurar-se na sua cintura, puxando-o para próximo dele.

"Pare... Você está me machucando, Potter!"

Fazendo uma teatral careta de incredulidade, Harry continuou segurando-o com firmeza, enquanto o arrastava na direção da cama, jogando-o sobre o colchão e deitando-se sobre ele.

"Eu vou gritar". Avisou Draco em voz baixa, o corpo trêmulo.

Harry aproximou seu rosto do dele, quase encostando as pontas de seus narizes.

"Grite." Disse Harry e em resposta, o loiro engoliu em seco, deixando a boca pender.

Se ele realmente ia gritar ou não Harry nunca soube, pois naquele exato instante beijou-o com força.

Draco tentou resistir, fechando os lábios, empurrando as mãos de Harry que tentavam lhe abraçar, lutando bravamente contra aquela invasão.

O moreno quase sorriu diante daquilo. Será que o pouco orgulho que restava no jovem Malfoy era tão precioso... tanto que ele não poderia deixar alguém como Harry se aproximar dele, tocá-lo... _beijá-lo_?

E como eram macios... Harry nunca imaginaria que aquela boca pudesse ser tão doce e suave. Imaginar que aquela fosse a mesma boca que o infernizara, que ele chegara socar em seus anos escolares...

Logo Harry percebeu que Draco não lutava mais, que ele o abraçava, que retribuía o beijo. A língua úmida do loiro juntou-se a sua e as mãos finas enlaçaram seu pescoço.

A necessidade de ar obrigou-os a romper o contato, encostando ambas as testas, os olhos fechados e a respiração arquejante. Draco foi o primeiro a se mexer, incomodado com o peso de Harry sobre si daquela maneira.

Harry ergueu ligeiramente o corpo, mas não soltou Draco. O loiro sorriu.

"Relaxe, Potter. Eu não estou pensando em fugir." garantiu Draco maldosamente. "Mas... a não ser que você pretenda fazer o que tem em mente comigo _vestido_... bem, terá de me soltar..."

Harry franziu o cenho e suas mãos soltaram os braços de Draco, para então fixarem-se em suas roupas. Abriu o colete e jogou-o no chão, sem desviar os olhos dele uma única vez.

Draco não tentou impedi-lo. Limitou-se em ajudar, erguendo os braços para que Harry pudesse tirar sua camisa.

Logo Draco estava inteiramente nu. Seu rosto normalmente pálido, agora corado e ele procurava olhar somente para o lado. Fez menção de levantar-se, mas novamente Harry o impediu.

"Vou apagar a luz". disse Draco.

"Não... é preferível que nos olhemos... quero ter certeza do que estamos fazendo."

Draco riu-se, enquanto Harry terminava de tirar sua última peça de roupa e novamente se acomodava sobre o loiro.

Verde encontrou-se com cinzento e Draco perguntou:

"Por que Potter? Você não certeza?"

Foi a vez de Harry rir-se. Ele apoiou as mãos no colchão, acomodando-se melhor entre as coxas do loiro. Draco uniu as sobrancelhas e fez força para não gritar quando Harry o penetrou.

Eles se beijaram novamente, abafando os gemidos de prazer de Harry e os de dor de Draco. Harry desceu uma das mãos até o baixo ventre do loiro e começou a acariciá-lo devagar.

Draco arquejou, rompendo o beijo e gemendo desta vez num tom mais calmo, quase doce.

Voltara os olhos acinzentados para cima e deixara a boca pender novamente, os murmúrios quase uma constante leve e inebriante.

Harry sorriu diante de tal cena.

Sorriu para si... por _si_.

Por Draco.

__

Por que não ficar satisfeito? Afinal... o quê tinha lhes restado... o que tinha sobrado de bom em suas vidas?

Draco apertou a mão de Harry junto da sua e cerrou os olhos.

__

É.

Era pouca coisa.

_**(...)**_

Harry acendera outro cigarro no exato instante em sentiu o peso sobre seu peito sumir. Voltou os olhos para a face pálida que o encarava. Fez menção de apagar o cigarro, mas Draco foi mais rápido e pegou-o das mãos de Harry. Tragou uma vez e depois devolveu ao dono que o mirou com curiosidade. Parecia sério.

"Por que, Draco?"

Draco sabia perfeitamente bem ao que Harry se referia e simplesmente suspirou, deitando de volta do peito do moreno e o abraçando.

"Não sei, mas não estou arrependido..." então ergueu o rosto por um instante: "Você está?"

Harry ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder.

"Não. Não tenho certeza."

A risada baixa ecoou por todo o dormitório.

"Você parece que nunca tem."

Harry intimamente concordou.

"O que vai acontecer agora?"

Draco suspirou, olhando casualmente para a mão de Harry caída sobre o colchão.

Ele não sabia. Ele não queria saber. Fechou os olhos. Harry, que pensava da mesma forma, o imitou.

Do cigarro ainda aceso na mão morena ergueu-se uma fina névoa, os envolvendo como um etéreo abraço.

E era pouca coisa.

Mas a única suficientemente real.

**Fim**

* * *

**NdA.** Antes de mais nada... _peloamordemerlim _NÃO ME MATEM! Até porque se vocês me matarem... bem, eu nem poderei _pensar_ numa possível continuação para esta fanfic, né? Mas isso não é uma promessa, somente óbvia constatação. Comentários serão bem-vindos e servirão de incentivo, eu lhes prometo. Esse foi meu presente de Natal para vocês, espero que tenham gostado. E como prêmio pela preferência e paciência... esse capítulo foi bem maior que todos os outros! Não que seja _muuuita_ coisa, mas... Meninas e meninos, MUITO obrigada por terem me acompanhado esse mês (foi mais ou menos isso, né? Um mês?), vocês não têm idéia de como me deixaram feliz! A gente se vê em breve, né? (eu espero) XD


End file.
